


Partner in Crime

by just_garbage



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Graphic Description, Hurt, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_garbage/pseuds/just_garbage
Summary: Please look at tags for any triggers. Takes place after the ending. This is my take on what would happen if your character meets Trevor in gta online. I changed the title because there was another gta fanfic with the exact same title?! This work is no longer a reader insert, it made more sense to just add an original character.
Relationships: Trevor Philips & Original Female Character(s), Trevor Philips/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's quite crap and I'm a horrible writer :)

_It was a few months ago since you moved to San Andreas. You met Lamar on Lifeinvader around a year ago. It did not take long for the two of you to figure out you guys were in the game. There was not much opportunity where you lived and without much persuasion you moved. This probably was one of the best ideas you had in a long time. Your current situation was not the best and going away from it seemed like a good idea._

_When you finally met Lamar outside the airport, he greeted you in a rather creepy way. "This is probably why they tell you not to meet people from the Internet" you thought to yourself. He did help you get settled in and get you a decent pistol that could not be traced._

_Your first few weeks went great, especially in Los Santos where you had a couple of great scores. You earned more in just a few weeks than you ever did. You bought yourself a trailer home in Zancudo Avenue, Sandy Shores, you certainly could afford yourself a nice place somewhere in Los Santos but the city is just too noisy and filled with so many fake people. Sandy Shores is just a perfect town, far away from annoying people._

_Not too long after your arrival Lamar introduced you to Gerald who got you the odd job here and there, the pay was definitely not bad, but he always brought you in dangerous situations. You know how to handle a gun but that still did not mean you are immortal._

You received a text from Gerald.  
 **"Alright, fool. I got a word on a hustle. It's outside a town at this serious dealer's spot, but you don't gotta deal with him. He's been selling chemical to some hillbilly types cookin out their RV. Boost the caravan and meet my dudes at the YouTool depot off the freeway. You get money, and I'm in the crystal game. It's all good."**

**"Sure thing" you** replied with. Should not be too much of a challenge, steal an RV and then bring it back? Done. It was not even far away from your trailer home, you could easily walk up there, take out anyone who would guard the RV and get out of there. 

Upon arrival, you saw there weren't too many guards. You took them out quickly with your sniper rifle that had a suppressor attached to it. You got in the RV and drove off to the pickup location, where you would meet an accomplice of Gerald who would take care of the rest. 

The next few days you are just spending playing video games and listening to music, living your life like the hermit you are. Lamar would occasionally text you to hang out, but he probably does not want anything serious with you. He would try to take advantage of you. Who would even care about you, just a lowlife without a real job. Making your money by stealing and killing. What even are friends? Except for Lamar's texts nobody would call or message you. You picked up your phone and checked if you had any messages. The most recent text you got was from Lamar, dating back three days ago **"hey girl, so bout that welcome gift i gave you, want to discuss it over some drinks?"** He definitely did not care about you as a person. "Fantastic, just what I need" you think to yourself. It is well over 4:00 A.M. the past few days just disappeared doing less than the bare minimum. "I better not go down this shit again, I have to get up early tomorrow and do something with my life. I am going to hate myself tomorrow when I have to wake up."

You wake up and you feel everything but rested. You weren't woken by your alarm  
clock. You glance over to it. 2:30 P.M."shit, I am absolutely hopeless, slept right through my alarm, it was literally all I had to do today, wake up at an appropriate time. Couldn't even manage to do something as simple as that." 

What else would you have to do today, the one thing you had to do today was wake up early. "I'm such a failure" you mutter to yourself as you turn on your gaming console to play some more RPGs.

To your surprise your phone rang, the call belonging to an unknown number. "Hello, who's this?" You answered. "You messed up, very badly. My boss is very angry, and you really would not like him when he's angry. He insists you come to our HQ in Sandy Shores and explain yourself. We know about your little business and the jobs you've been doing, so either get over here or face the consequences. I would hurry if I were you, which, right now, I'm glad I'm not." The unknown caller hung up the phone. 

"What the fuck was that about?! Shit!" Never in your 'career' have you been caught like this. "Fuckin' embarrassing. I probably should get over there before I put anyone else in danger along with my idiot self."

You received a message with the address in Sandy Shores. It said.... Zancudo Avenue.... "This weirdo lives just a few properties away from mine, can this day get any worse? What would they even want from me, they are just going to fire a round right between my eyes or skin me alive until I give all information I have about Gerald's business, like it's that much I know. Both options leading to a premature death. It's literally a two minute walk anyways." 

You opened the trailer door and walked into the doorway and then closed the door behind you. "This is.. is that woman" said by the same man who called you earlier. "I know.. who this is.. Ronald!" Assuming that's coming from the man who is his boss and apparently he is called Ronald. "Now how long do I have before my death" you thought to yourself. "You disgust me!" Of course I do, that's what literally everyone ends up telling me who I care about the most, before leaving me. "You, what kind of a sick harridan are you, huh?" Oh, you have no idea, asshole. "You come here, and you walk around the state like you own it. You never write, you never call, I mean you don't even send a welcome basket.. or maybe a nice plate of cookies. Or... not even an inappropriate selfie of your tits." He rambled. "You fucking perverted asshole, who do YOU think you are? I'm just trying to get by like everyone else in the game, and if you made your little boyfriend over there call me to come here to kill me, then just get along with it already" you said in angry tone. "That's not why I wanted you here. I love you. Really, I love you." What the hell? "You're like the close female friend I've always wanted. You're like the eager soldierette that I've always needed. So it's time to start repaying your debt to society, and you can start with by dealing with the terrible harm you've done to the local businesses, especially mine! Now go, go on." He shoved you towards the exit of his trailer and you got the hell out of there. What just exactly happened, first he went all creepy and perverted, then he told me he loves me, what the actual fuck?! And then he went angry again. Just when I thought I was a troubled soul...

Not much later you received a text.  
 **"Listen here cupcake, ur gonna get me that fuckin RV and leave it right fucking where you left it with all the merchandise in it, just the way you found it.**

**-Trevor"**

Absolutely perfect. So this lunatic's name is Trevor. How am I going to explain Gerald this, or even Lamar, he's not going to help me. I have to do this behind their backs and hope that they won't find out or I've got even more people who would gladly see me dead besides myself. Maybe the RV is just standing right where I left it and Gerald's goons didn't even move it yet.

The vehicle was just standing there, unattended, this is going a lot easier than you thought it would be. You drove the vehicle right back to where you stole it. The cargo seemingly being untouched. Let's just hope Gerald won't find out that you stole it back, who would have your back when he finds out and decides you are nothing but a liability to his business and just sends someone after you to take you out. You took out your phone to sent Trevor a text. **"Merchandise is back in place, i suppose its all settled now."** You turned off your phone, hoping you wouldn't receive any angry texts from Lamar or Gerald, how you made a huge mess of everything, like you always end up doing. 

After all of it was over, you didn't go home, there was bar not far from where you lived. You would rather get wasted by your own, so you can't embarrass yourself in front of others. The events of the day left you pretty careless about everything, you needed to get out there, get wasted and maybe the alcohol would help you with socialising. The night pretty much disappeared then, you tried your best socialising, but your skills were that bad even the alcohol couldn't help you. Before you knew you were just sitting outside the bar, leaning against the building and facing the parking lot with a half empty bottle of whiskey in your hand. Drowning in your own self despair you questioned to yourself what the hell you are doing with your life. You drank so much you were unable to get up, walking home was out of the question and you could already feel yourself falling asleep right on the pavement. A red pick up truck drove by and seemed to be stopping to park. A man stepped out of the vehicle, you didn't realise it at first but it was Trevor stepping out of it. He approached you "do you need a ride home?" He asked. "Yes, please." He helped you to get in the passenger's side of the truck. "I didn't get your name, sugar, mind if I ask?" He asked right before driving off.

"It's Rose Graham." 

"Now that's a lovely name you got there, Rose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. Please let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated. I will write a second chapter, which is going to have some fluff and more dialogue between Trevor and our character. You can probably tell that English is not my first language. Also a big thanks to my best friend Matt for supporting me with writing this.


	2. Chapter 2

_You woke up in your trailer home, laying in your bed. Right after you stood up, you realised you had a splitting headache, which you only had yourself to blame for._

After waking up and leaving your bedroom you realised Trevor was sitting on your couch and watching TV. "What are you doing here?" you asked. "I'm here because you asked me to stay, in fact you kept going on about how you're a failure, that you mess everything up what life throws at you and how everyone you love ends up leaving you, which has left you alone now. I must admit that regrettably, I relate to that quite a lot. Not to forget, you also asked me to hold you but since you were under the influence I wasn't going to take advantage of you" he answered. "Did I really say all of _that_ , out loud?" 

"You certainly did, sugar." He said whilst giving you a wink.

"I am so sorry for bothering you like that, I really appreciate that you were willing to stay. If you want to leave now you can go."

"What is wrong, you certainly aren't bothering me, cupcake. You sure you're alright because I think we both went through some stuff that made us the way we are."

"I don't think you'd want to hear that, it's really nothing and I'd only waste your time."

"If I didn't think it was worth my time then I wouldn't be here, now would I?"

"Alright, fair point."

"So out with it already."

"Well you know I've been in the game for quite some time, it's just my way of life even though it's not a real job, I don't know anything else and so far it's been paying well. As you might guess this is not the real issue I've got going on. I suppose all of us go through some stuff in our lives, leaving us all with trauma and some have it worse than others. I was actually doing quite well for a while but then some asshole absolutely ruined my life and made me realise how much of a burden I really am. He asked me out and stupid ass said yes. The relationship I had with him was toxic, I literally broke up a few times with him because I knew none of that crap was good for me. Every single fucking time he managed to guilt manipulate me into taking him back, which I did not want to but he basically forced me into it since he would threaten to kill himself otherwise. He wasn't even depressed, he just wanted me to stay with him. Then one day when I thought our relationship was improving, turns out he went to a party, met his high school sweetheart, cheated on me with her and then left me for her. I don't even know who it was but they didn't last long and she dumped him. He managed to completely filter me out of his life and he is in the army, constantly getting jobs at different bases so that was the perfect opportunity for him to get away from the only person who really loved him. He controlled my entire life, he made it unable for me to talk to my friends and go out and hang out with them. So now I'm left completely alone and nobody could give a shit about me. I hate him so much for what he did, he could have been honest with me in the first place, but it was all just a fucking lie."

"He sounds like a goddamn son of a bitch, how could anyone treat such a gorgeous girl like that and then cheat on her? That is just beyond disgusting. God, if I could get my hands on that lowlife piece of fucking shit I would just squeeze the life out of him and make him regret he was ever born." Trevor's tone getting angrier.

"If I had the opportunity, I would've made him suffer, cutting open his jugular and watching the life drain out of him. He is probably sitting on his uneducated ass right now, hiding away in some military base right now, getting even fatter on that shit he calls food. Lord, he is so fucking obese, love truly is blind. I can't imagine how much weight he must have gained since last time I saw him, he probably weighs at least twice as much as me right now, the fat cunt." You just about shouted.

"I know someone who might help you with tracking him down, he can be hard to convince since he is a greedy fucking cow, but I'll definitely chip in to see this fucker live out his last few seconds." He offered.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He is in the army after all, how would you even enter whatever military base he's hiding in?" You asked.

"My friend Lester, will find a way, there is always a way. We are so going to make this fat inbred piece of shit regret he ever wronged you." 

"Completely off-topic, but a few days ago when you had me steal back that RV of yours, you kind of threatened me there, I don't understand why you would want anything to do with me, let alone help me with something like this." You wondered. 

"That was just because I was pissed off, besides you didn't make the call but your buddy did, right? I wasn't really angry at you, I kind of threw out I love you because there aren't a lot of girls in the game, especially not so good-looking as yourself, sugar. I think we have a lot in common, maybe it was a good thing you inflicted harm on my business, at least we got to meet."

Please don't tell me he is another one of those guys, I just hope he is different. I do see the similarities we have.

"I don't think we are so different from each other either. Go give your friend a call and let's do this. You have no idea for how long I've wanted to do this but wouldn't know how to track him down, but this certainly is going to help me move on with my life." 

Trevor took his phone out of his pocket, dialing a contact saved under the name 'Lester'. "I'll even put it on speaker phone so you know I'm serious about this and want to help you."

"What is it now Trevor?" Lester said over the phone.

"Hey, old friend, look I am helping a lovely girl track someone down and who I call for help with someone like this. Look I know there's no real profit in this but I'll see you get compensated for this, if you successfully help us track him down." Trevor said.

"I'd say you are trying to insult me, like you always do. Tracking someone down is literally the easiest thing to do. Give me a name and I'll get back to you with a location." Lester said, in seemingly an annoying tone.

"The man we are looking for is called Ned, Ned Simons. I don't have anything else on him, he made sure of that." You replied.

"That should work, I'll get back to you once I know more." He hung up the phone.

"Look Trevor, I really appreciate it, I don't understand why anyone would help me with this, I am very grateful."

"Rose, it's really no big deal, especially not for someone such as yourself. Perhaps you want that hug now?"

"Of course."

He threw his arms around you. He put his hand around your shoulders and you around his waist. It felt like a really genuinely caring hug and very reassuring, but what would you know about it, you couldn't remember the last time anyone would want to come near you, let alone hug you. You were so touch starved. 

"I really care about you, Rose." He said whilst slowly pulling away from the hug and passing you a little smile.

"Why would you care about someone like me, I mean I like you quite a lot."

"So you like me, eh? Didn't really think a girl like you would like me, guess we should do something with that, don't you think?"

Trevor got a notification on his from, it was a text from Lester. He passed you his phone so you could read the text 

" **I got you some information about this Ned Simons guy, managed to find his phone number and where he works. He is currently based at Fort Zancudo. I hope it all works out for you.**

 **-Lester** "

"That's... impossible, he has been this close to me all this time. What are the odds that I would move to Sandy Shores and the cunt works just a what? A two-hour drive away from me. I suppose it saves us the trouble of having to travel cross-country."

"How about you give this piece of a shit a call, ask him to meet somewhere with you, here in Sandy Shores, get him to some place where nobody can disturb you and we take this fucker down together." He suggested. 

"That's not a bad idea, I think it's pretty much the only way to get him out of Fort Zancudo. We certainly can't sneak our way in there and kill him, I'd be dead before I even make it anywhere near Ned." You explained. 

You dialed Ned's phone number which Lester sent to Trevor. Surprisingly he picked up the phone rather fast, you weren't expecting him to even pick it up, it sent your heart racing. "Hello, who is this?" Ned asked.

"Hey, Ned. It's me, Rose. Didn't hear anything from you in a long time, what's up?" You wouldn't want to do anything right now than tell him how much you'd like to see him suffer, but that would completely jeopardise the plan.

"Just work has been keeping me busy, you know how it is. Things didn't work out with that one girl, I'm glad you called me. How are things going on for you?" With his answer you got him right where you wanted him.

"I recently moved to San Andreas. Bought a home in Sandy Shores. Where do you work now?" You asked.

"No way, that's crazy! Talk about a coincidence, I got based in Fort Zancudo like four months ago." 

"Maybe we should hang out sometime, make up for lost time. I can show you my home, if you want." You suggested.

"That sounds great, I can't come now but I'll be off in the weekend."

"I'll send you my address, and we can plan something in the weekend, is that okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"See you soon then, take care."

"Bye, Rose." Ned hung up the phone.

"So I suppose you don't have much to do until the weekend when we're putting this asshole six feet under. What are you saying to some drinks at the bar here in Sandy Shores?" Trevor asked. 

"I would absolutely love to." You answered 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a third chapter please let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here, hope you like it! Thank you everyone for reading this and leaving kudos :)

_You managed to track down someone from your past with some help of Trevor and Lester. Your life has been completely turned upside-down with how Ned ruined your life, this time you would make his life a living hell for everything he put you through. He fell right into your trap by thinking you wanted to meet him and make up for lost time, not knowing you were going to make him suffer before killing him, with the help of Trevor. In the meantime, you and Trevor were going to go out for some drinks together._

Did Trevor really ask you out, in a friendly way or does he have other intentions? How would anyone even wanted to be acquainted with you, nobody could ever care about you. This life is certainly not meant to be shared with anyone but yourself. 

After convincing yourself that Trevor actually wants to spend some time with you, you finally left your trailer home. Showing up what cannot be considered as being fashionably late anymore.

"Hey there, sweetheart. I thought you ditched out on me or did I get the time wrong?" Trevor asked, seemingly being not annoyed by the fact that you decided to show up an hour late on the time you two agreed upon.

"I didn't think you were actually serious about actually wanting to voluntarily see me." You said as you were taking a seat right next to him.

"Don't say that. I like you, besides who _wouldn't_ want to spend time with someone like you, eh?" He draped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer so you were slightly leaning against him. 

"Thank you, I'm glad you feel that way."

"So you never told me how you ended up in the game, care to tell me your story?" Trevor asked you. 

"I'm glad that you want to hear out my story. I know how to handle myself, since I've been in the game long enough to know how to not get myself killed or arrested. When it comes to my aim, I'm quite skilled, I never miss, which has also helped me a lot. My skills aren't entirely self-taught. I attended military school, this is where I met Ned, my life started going downhill a lot then and I didn't even know it. I always had unresolved issues, but he brought out the worst in me. One day we had to take psychological evaluations and I got grounded for life, I was never to be allowed in military school ever again. Ned didn't finish his training, he was just too stupid I suppose. He started with a very low ranking job, never told me what exactly. Eventually Ned found someone else and left me for her. I couldn't get a job, so I resorted to a life of crime. Which has been rather successful for now. That's basically what brings me to here." You told your story and took a few sips from your beer you were drinking.

"I was in the air force, just when I was completing my training to become an air force pilot, I got discharged for life. That's quite the coincidence how we have so much in common. Something tells me we are perfect for each other. Tell me, what do you do in your free time, when you're not busy killing people?" Trevor asked you with a big grin on his face.

Music has always been an outlet for you, it made you forget about all the negativity life has to offer by focusing on nothing else for a little while. "Guitar really is my thing. I've been playing it for as long as I can remember."

"Really? That's nice, I like listening to the radio a lot, I always have Channel X on when I'm driving. What type of stuff do you play on the guitar?" Trevor asked with interest. 

"I play a bit of everything really, but my favourite genres that I play the most would be grunge and punk rock. I always blast Channel X from my stereo at home. I should let you hear some stuff sometime, I can also sing a bit if you want." You answered. 

"Is there anything you're _not_ good at? You have skills like you've been in the business for years _and_ you're a talented musician? What did I do to deserve sharing drinks with a girl like you?" 

"There's a lot of things I'm not good at, in fact I'm quite hopeless."

_You had a great time, hanging out with Trevor and talking to him over some drinks. It made you feel normal, this is what every person would do from time to time. Just sit down and have a conversation. It's been ages since you met someone who you felt like your presence actually mattered to them._

"I think we're having a great time, and we should do this more often. Just you and me spending time together." Trevor said in honesty.

"I wish tonight would never end, but it's getting late and that we have that thing regarding Ned not really planned out yet." You said in disappointment. Time sure does move fast when you're spending time with someone you like as more than just friends. 

"Yeah, right, that asshole. I wish we didn't have to deal with that but the sooner the better. Anyways, I can give you a ride back home, if you want. I didn't see your vehicle parked outside." Trevor responded. If only he knew how much you liked him.

"I would be very grateful if you would give me a ride back home. I figured drinking and driving isn't a fantastic combination, so I took a taxi." You explained.

"We're literally neighbours, sugar. I would be an absolute twat for not offering you the lift back home." Trevor said as the both of you stood up, heading towards his vehicle. He held his arm your shoulder, holding you close to his side, making you feel protected. He held the passenger's side door open of his red pickup truck for you to enter. Once he turned the key in the ignition and started the engine, Channel X was playing on the radio.

"You weren't lying about Channel X, huh?"

"I told ya, always playing it on my radio. It's just about the only channel with some decent shit on it, who listens to pop music anyways?" Trevor answered. You weren't in disagreement with him, some pop music nowadays is quite shitty, nearly making you want to slice your own ears off if that would keep you from ever hearing some songs again.

Trevor parked his red truck on the driveway of your trailer home, which was just two properties away from his. Your own vehicle was just standing there where you left it, after the alcohol you consumed it was best to not drive any vehicle. You and Trevor walked towards your front door of your trailer. 

"Fuck this shit, I hate my life so much. I am so alone and no one gives a fuck about me. I have literally nobody in my life." You kind of blurted out, that was something you wouldn't have said when sober.

"Listen, beautiful, that's anything but the truth right there. I feel like that all the time, but I'm sure it's not true. You're not alone, you have me. I'm going to help you with making that asshole who wronged you suffer before putting him out of his misery." Trevor said.

"Thanks, Trevor. I don't think I deserve your help and definitely not your company." You said whilst tearing up a bit. 

"It's definitely the other way around, sugar. Where has a girl like you been all my life?" Trevor pulled you into a warm embrace, holding his arms around your upper back and holding you tightly against him. You wrapped your arms around his waist. You've been craving hugs like crazy, the embrace felt very comfortable and reassuring, like everything would be alright at some point and even making you feel slightly less alone.

After a little while, Trevor pulled slightly away from the embrace, but still holding you with both of his arms on your upper arms. He brought his hand up to your cheek and slightly caressing it before he gave you a gentle kiss on your lips.

"I love you, sweetheart. Now don't ever say you're feeling alone because I am here and I ain't goin' anywhere." 

"I love you too, Trevor."

"Now if it'll make you feel any better, I can stay over if you want me to, like last time. We are taking down this asshole together after all."

"I'd appreciate that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter wasn't too shitty, and that it doesn't give anyone secondhand embarrassment lol.


End file.
